A Visit from Cybertron (HIATUS)
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: During the later years of the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic, Jedi Master Satele Shan and her allies discover a strange being who crash landed in their galaxy... (SHANIVERSE SIDE STORY)
1. Story Introduction!

_Hello readers! This is a side story that takes place in the same universe as the_ _ **Legacy of Jarik Shan**_ _: only this time it's way back into the past, during the era of the Old Republic! This will mainly be a stand alone story, but I suggest reading my main story_ _ **Legacy of Jarik Shan**_ _in order to get a better sense of the different things that happen in my CANON universe, which is called the Shaniverse!_

 _The Shaniverse so far consists of Star Wars, Avatar - ATLA and LOK, How to Train Your Dragon, and Transformers! I have yet to decide if I'll add anything else to it yet._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this side story! I can't promise fast updates since this is only a side story compared to my main OC Jarik Shan, but I'll do my best! :D_


	2. Chapter 1 - Strange Mysteries

**Tython, Jedi Temple; 3643 BBY - 3rd person POV...**

Grand Master Satele Shan entered her quarters that night for some much needed rest. The day that had gone past was taxing for her, having had a Council meeting that was divided on whether or not to imprison the young Jedi Kira Carsen. It had recently been revealed that she was born as a Child of the Emperor, but had escaped his grasp before she could be corrupted by the Emperor's influence. Master Kaeden wanted to imprison Kira, but after much discussion with the Council members, and after Satele had probed her mind in search of any darkness, Kira was allowed to remain a Jedi. Satele could sense no darkness within her, and her Master assured the Council that she would never betray the Order.

Upon entering her chambers, she stopped calmly, immediately sensing someone else to be within her room.

"I know you're there," she stated calmly. "Reveal yourself stranger."

From out of the shadows of the room, a tall dark haired man in a red coat with a cybernetic implant above one of his eyes stepped forwards. She stared at him curiously, sensing something strange about him.

"Grand Master Shan," he greeted respectfully.

"What business do you require of me?" she asks him in return.

"I bring word, that Jedi Master Ngani Zho, is dead," he informs her, holding out a familiar lightsaber. Satele instantly recognizes it as the lightsaber of her former Master, and walks forwards, taking it from the man's hand's calmly, although with a look of deep sadness in her eyes.

"He died to save the lives of many others," he continues to say as she looks up at him.

"Thank you for telling me this," she responds quietly with a nod, sensing something amiss about the man. Upon probing through the Force to discover what is getting her attention, she is surprised at what she finds, and widens her eyes a small fraction, although not too noticeably. This was her son... Theron.

"Of course Grand Master," he says politely, inclining his head. It is hard for Satele to discern if he knows about the relationship between them, but she can sense that he at least has suspicions about the two of them. He then leaves the room, and Satele watches him go with sad eyes, conflicted about how she should feel.

Turning her gaze back to Ngani's lightsaber, she walks over and places it gently on a nearby desk, before closing the door to her chambers. She then moves to the next room in her chambers, where her bed lies, and changes out of her formal Jedi and battle attire, into clothing more suitable sleeping robes. Lying down on her bed, she clasps her hands in front of her and stares at the ceiling, pondering the brief encounter with her son for the first time in many years, and reflects sadly about the loss of Ngani. Releasing her thoughts into the Force, she closes her eyes and falls to sleep, mentally preparing herself for the work that has to be done the next day.

* * *

It was much later in the night when a disturbance in the Force woke Satele from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she sat up in her bed and probed through the Force with confusion, wondering what could have created such a strange feeling through the Force. It didn't feel like the dark side... rather it was something entirely unknown to her, strange.

She stands up and moves to the window, opening the blinds to reveal the wonderful view of surrounding forests and mountains in the far distance. All seemed peaceful, normal. The Temple itself had small numbers of Jedi milling about, mainly the Jedi Sentinels doing their usual routine patrol around the large building. To Satele's bewilderment, it doesn't seem as if anyone else sense the strange shift in the Force. Curious...

A light in the sky suddenly gets her attention, and she looks up to see a bright shape shooting across the sky, most likely a comet or meteorite. However upon close examination, she realizes that the light falling through the sky is what's causing the disturbance. She watches with confusion and interest as the light grows a little bit bigger, heading to the ground in the distance, before crashing with a faint noise heard moments later. By her estimation it seems to be a couple miles away, and none of the Sentinels give it any concern.

"Hmm... strange," Satele muses, closing the blinds. She then changes out of her night robes into her usual tight fitting Jedi garb, putting on her armored boots and gauntlets before clipping her lightsaber to her belt. This strange meteorite has her attention, and may be worth investigating.

* * *

Heading down to the Temple's hanger bay, she greets passing Jedi respectfully, who bow to her in return as they pass by. Informing the Jedi watching over the hanger that there is something she needs to check out in the forests, she's given access to a speeder bike, although the Jedi cautions her to be careful, concern in his voice. She reassures him that he will be fine, and moves the speeder bike to the Temple's doors, about to get on when someone steps up to her.

"Going for some fresh air Grand Master?" Theron questions.

"Would you care to join me?" she asks in return with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't see why not," he says in reply with a shrug, pulling up his own speeder bike.

Satele smiles in amusement, getting on hers as Theron got on his own bike. "So where too Grand Master?" he asks.

"If you must know, I'm investigating a strange disturbance in the Force," she informs her son. "Still care to join me?" she asks again with a smile.

"That makes me all the more interested Grand Master," he says in reply. Shaking her head, Satele guns it out of the hanger, and Theron follows after her as the two speed through the trees. Satele focuses on the Force to discover the location of where the meteorite crashed, and where she has to go in order to get there.

Whipping past trees, rocks, and other obstacles, including passing by the edge of a cliff, they race towards the crash site of whatever strange meteorite that had gotten Satele's attention so quickly.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes for the two to arrive at the location, approximately two miles away from the Jedi Temple. There, the signs of a crash sight are all to clear, with trees broken, and a large gash in the ground trailing for a good long ways. They stop at the start of the gash and get off their speeder bikes, taking in their surroundings.

"Well, whatever caused this was certainly large enough and strong enough to have made it through the atmosphere," Theron observes, looking at the damage. Small amounts of fire still linger, although not enough to be of any concern for a wild fire to start.

"And I doubt it was normal rock," he theorizes warily, and Satele nods her head in agreement.

"I agree. Normal meteorites don't create gash marks such as these when impacting against a planet," she says, and Theron turns to her.

"This the sight of what you've been sensing through the Force?" he questions.

"It is, although what, I am unsure of yet," she replies.

Theron looks down the gash and pulls out his blaster pistol as a precaution. "Well, better be cautious then. Could be the Sith Empire," he suggests, and the two move forwards, outwardly looking calm and unconcerned, but both know the other is ready to spring into action at a moments notice, should the need arise.

It isn't long at all before they arrive at the source of the damage done to the ground and trees, and find it to be partially buried within the dirt. Neither of them can make it out though, and the object is unlike anything they've ever seen. It definitely isn't natural that's for sure. It seems to be a large, pod shaped structure made of gleaming metal, with shades of yellow scattered around, mixing in with silver.

"Well that's new," Theron remarks suspiciously, stepping forward cautiously, blaster gripped tightly in his hand.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Satele asked, stepping forward, the perfect mask of calm and composed, suited for a Jedi Grand Master.

"Well, it looks like an escape pod... but there's no hatch, and the design matches nothing that I know of. Or it could be a container of some sort, or a piece of a cruiser that was broken apart." Theron speculates.

"But there are no cruisers in orbit around Tython at the moment." Satele points out.

"No there aren't," he replies in agreement.

Satele frowns, focusing on the Force and probing the strange object in front of them. What she finds is not what she expected at all! It feels almost... like a sentient being...

"Wait," she tells Theron, who stops approaching at her order. "Something about this pod feels... alive," she says.

"Alive?" he asks skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "You mean there's someone inside?"

Satele shakes her head. "No. The pod itself is alive," she clarifies, moving forwards slowly and laying a gentle hand on the pod, continuing the probe it with the Force, curious about what it could be.

The Force suddenly spikes in activity, and Satele takes her hand off of the pod, backing away in surprise as a few pieces on it begin to shift around all of a sudden with a loud noise. Theron aims his blaster at the weirdly shifting pod, alarmed but unsure of whether or not shooting it would be the best idea. To their complete bewilderment, the pod doesn't just open up, it changes completely! It grows bigger and taller, causing Satele and Theron to back up even more in surprise and alarm, and Satele takes her lightsaber in her hand, although doesn't yet activate it.

"In the name of the Force..." Satele whispers, stunned.

The pod continues shifting fast, metal parts and pieces changing and connecting with each other to form what appears to be a massive humanoid figure of metal, silver, black and yellow being the majority of it's body color. When the pod finally stops changing and shifting, Satele and Theron are suddenly looking up at a massive, 21 feet high humanoid figure with glowing blue eyes. It looks around curiously for a moment before looking down at them. It's eyes widened in surprise and it backpedals quickly, hitting a tree and staring down at the two humans nervously, but also with a large amount of curiosity as well.

Satele and Theron are still in a defensive position, ready to attack if necessary, although their hearts are pounding, having never seen anything like this before. Probing through the Force, Satele is surprised to sense the feelings that this massive mechanical being is apparently expressing as if it weren't a machine at all, but rather a living, breathing person.

"Uhh... what is that?" Theron exclaims in surprise, keeping his blaster raised. Satele narrows her eyes at the mechanical being, lowering her stance but still on her guard.

The large mechanical being attempts to talk, but all they hear are a series of beeps and computerized noises, as the mech makes gestures in the air.

"Perhaps we could find out?" Satele suggests, eyeing the large creature suspiciously, but also with a hint of curiosity and wonder.

* * *

 _First chapter! Wow! Any guesses on what Cybertronian Satele and Theron have just met? You know what, it's actually pretty obviou for most of you haha. How'd you guys like the first chapter of this story? Was it good? Did I write the characters correctly?_

 _My greatest worry is that I don't write the characters that are used in this story properly, since I've never read many of the Legends books or played the Old Republic games. I'm mainly going from what I've looked up on Wookieepedia lol. That and the advice from another reader, who I think is cool! :)_

 _TBH you're all cool! :D_


End file.
